


Hostage

by Lizpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Feelings, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: The world might end and Kuroo knows it.He wants to be alone, alone with him.He wants to hide him inside his soul and hold him like a hostage.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet inspired by the song Hostage by Billie Eilish and also by the mad chaos in Venezuela at the moment. Sometimes writing a sad fic about your favourite pairing is the only way to deal with your emotions. Feedback is always welcomed.

He's afraid the world is going to end.

There's chaos on the streets and food is for the rich.

The war is an infinite sound that whispers in their ears and claims for their blood. 

He wants to steal his heart and hide it in his suffering chest. 

He hugs him every morning before the two of them have to face the battle outside their room.

He wants to keep him inside the ephemeral minutes they share when the sun runs away, when the light lets itself be conquered by the darkness of the planet.

He wants to feed him until his belly is full of love and not just empty crumbs of bread and soup, he's the plate he needs to keep nourished or he'll perished out of worry.

They are warriors fighting a system that has destroyed their youth but he only wants to lay down and squeeze his legs, caress his back and take his breath away after he's given him all the energy he has inside his veins.

He wants him. 

All of him.

Not only the broken pieces left to die. 

Not only the scars that decorate his tired hands.

Not only his deep brown eyes that cry when nobody is around.

He doesn't let him love him enough to take his soul to a safe place.

But at times like those, he only wants to hold him like a prisoner. 

Crawl inside his brain and make him obey. Allow his hurt talk for hours and lick his wounds until they heal. 

Let him stay forever inside their walls. Dream together of a better future and never face the violent kiss of Death. 

"Tetsurou, let me go," Daichi said with a sigh. "We have to keep moving."

And he lets him go, knowing that Daichi is not his hostage.

Because Kuroo knows he's the one that's trap inside the golden cage in Daichi's mind. 

He holds his love like a hostage all the time, anyway.


End file.
